Sous les masques
by RipleyNost
Summary: Hermione, 19 ans, doit revenir à Poudlard pour sa dernière année. Avant la rentrée, elle passe quelques journées à Pré-au-Lard, et découvre, curieuse, une nouvelle enseigne au bout de la rue principale. "Aux fouets de Morgane", un lieu de rencontre bien particulier, dans lequel elle fera une rencontre tout aussi particulière...
1. prologue

**Sous les masques**

 **Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient à JKRowling et je ne tire aucun profit de cette fanfiction.  
 **Résumé :** Hermione, 19 ans, devra passer ses Aspics et pour cela revenir à Poudlard pour sa septième année, après la guerre qui a vu la défaite de Voldemort. Avant la rentrée, elle passe quelques journées à Pré-au-Lard, et découvre, curieuse, une nouvelle enseigne au bout de la rue principale. "Aux fouets de Morgane", un lieu de rencontre bien particulier, dans lequel elle fera une rencontre... tout aussi particulière.

 **Cette fic ne sera sûrement pas très longue, c'était une petite idée comme ça et je me suis lancée !  
**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Hermione avait pris de l'avance et s'était rendue à Pré-au-Lard sans prendre le train, maintenant qu'elle pouvait transplaner, elle ne s'en privait pas. Et puis elle pouvait ainsi explorer les environs de Poudlard, et elle découvrit de très jolies promenades dans les vallées alentour. Le village quant à lui était peu fréquenté à cette époque, et beaucoup de boutiques étaient en reconstruction. Toutefois, elle découvrit une nouvelle enseigne, à l'extrémité la plus éloignée de l'école. "Aux fouets de Morgane".

C'était étonnant, le bar ne semblait pas récent et pourtant, elle était sûre de ne l'avoir encore jamais vu. Elle lut, à l'entrée, une affichette :

 _Entrent ici visiteurs curieux ou expérimentés, majeurs, et consentants, sorciers attirés par les liens et les ordres, la confiance et l'écoute, le plaisir avant tout !  
_

Et en petits caractères :

 _Attention : dès que vous retirez votre masque, vous êtes ensorcelé et ne pourrez révéler à quiconque l'identité de la personne que vous avez rencontrée. L'enchantement de sécurité peut être délié par demande conjointe après un mois à compter de la rencontre.  
_

Hermione lisait entre les lignes et comprit rapidement : c'était une sorte de club échangiste sorcier ? Les « liens et les ordres »... le plaisir, oui ça devait être ça. Il fallait naturellement être majeur, elle aurait mis sa main à couper que c'était la raison pour laquelle elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant !

Sa première pensée fut de partir. Mais la curiosité la retenait. Pourquoi pas après tout ? Elle n'avait rien à perdre. Puis ça faisait longtemps... Elle avait rompu avec Ron très vite, elle était seule. Certainement plus _curieuse_ qu' _expérimentée_ , mais elle ne prenait pas beaucoup de risques, on ne pourrait pas la reconnaître. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle se décida à entrer.

Le petit vestibule dans lequel elle pénétra était sombre et d'une atmosphère satinée. Elle emprunta le passage à droite, déposa ses affaires dans un casier et prit un des masques. Elle constata qu'il fallait choisir également selon son orientation sexuelle, et précisa dans son cas qu'elle cherchait un homme, d'un petit _h_ dessiné sur le front blanc.

Le visage désormais caché, elle retourna au vestibule et découvrit une deuxième porte. À l'intérieur, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un bar, avec peu de monde, et il y avait une bonne vingtaine de petites tables et des fauteuils plus confortables contre les murs. Ceux-ci donnaient par ailleurs sur plusieurs portes qui, elle supposa, devaient mener sur des pièces plus privées. Elle s'installa simplement au bar et commanda une bièraubeurre.

Discrètement, elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux autres personnes présentes. La barman, une jeune femme tatouée sur une bonne partie du corps et très souriante, un couple sur une table près du mur, profitant du confort des fauteuils, quelques personnes isolées sur des tables, qui parfois se levaient pour échanger avec d'autres. Il y avait enfin un homme qui lui aussi était installé au bar à quelques pas de là. Il se tourna vers elle et Hermione détourna le regard.

Peut-être n'y avait-il que des habitués ? Peut-être était-elle la plus jeune ? Lui paraissait en tout cas plus âgé. Il continuait de la regarder. Elle but un peu de bièraubeurre et, légèrement nerveuse, elle hésita à partir.

Elle n'avait pas vu qu'il s'était maintenant approché d'elle.

« Bonsoir, j'ai le sentiment, n'hésitez pas à me détromper... vous venez vous aussi pour la première fois ? Fit-il.  
\- Bonsoir, oui, je ne connaissais pas du tout, répondit-elle vivement.

Elle fut étonnée du son de sa voix, probablement les masques la modifiaient-ils de la même façon qu'ils cachaient leurs visages.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement ce dont il s'agit, précisa-t-elle en lançant un regard à la barman.

Celle-ci se rapprocha et leur expliqua alors :

\- C'est un lieu de rencontre, mais spécialisé, entre soumis et dominatrices, ou l'inverse, enfin, il y a beaucoup de possibilités j'imagine, ajouta-t-elle.  
\- J'avais saisi cela, dit le sorcier à la droite d'Hermione.

Elle, en vérité, n'avait pas saisi la spécialisation du bar. Elle hocha simplement la tête mais se demanda maintenant si elle avait bien fait d'entrer.

\- En revanche, ce n'est absolument pas un hôtel, continua la barman en leur adressant un regard entendu, les loges sont destinées à des conversations plus intimes, mais ensuite, tout se passe dehors.

Elle s'éloigna pour servir d'autres clients.

\- Êtes-vous plutôt soumise ou dominatrice ? Reprit l'homme à sa droite.

Elle manqua de s'étouffer.

\- Hem, je ne savais pas en fait que... je ne sais pas vraiment... peut-être plus la première...  
\- Soumise, annonça-t-il.

Elle imagina un instant Rita Skeeter qui entendrait cette conversation.

\- Et vous ?  
\- Dominant.

Elle aurait pu le deviner, ça se ressentait presque. Il regarda ailleurs et finit son verre.

\- Souhaitez-vous que nous poursuivions la conversation dans une loge ?  
\- Vous êtes direct ! Le taquina-t-elle.

Il ne réagit pas et se contenta de la regarder. Elle était légèrement troublée.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Finit-elle par dire.

Ils entrèrent dans une petite pièce, d'une lumière douce et bleutée, meublée d'un canapé et d'une table basse. L'ensemble était simple mais confortable.

\- Alors... comment...  
\- Comment ai-je su que j'étais dominant ?

Elle acquiesça.

\- Je ne saurais dire ni comment, ni quand, en toute honnêteté. De la même façon que vous avez répondu spontanément tout à l'heure...  
\- Et vous n'êtes jamais venu ici ?  
\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, fit-il sarcastique.

Elle recula dans le canapé et lui jeta un regard de reproche.

\- Oui, je fais la conversation, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton moqueur.  
\- À mon tour dans ce cas.

Il marqua une pause et la regarda un instant.

\- Qu'est-ce que souhaiteriez, qu'est-ce que vous _attendriez_ de moi ? Se corrigea-t-il.  
\- Ce que j'attendrais de vous ? Est-ce que ça marche comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse.  
\- Figurez-vous qu'il n'existe pas de code ni de règle dans ce domaine, répliqua-t-il un brin ironique, mais cela m'intéresse.

Il avait une forte tendance au sarcasme cet homme-là... Elle réfléchit quelque temps et se décida :

\- Seriez-vous disposé à m'attacher... ? Ajouta-t-elle.

Le dire à voix haute l'embarrassa soudainement mais heureusement il ne pouvait pas voir qu'elle rougissait sous son masque.

\- Serais-je disposé à vous attacher ? Répéta-t-il amusé.  
\- Vous savez que c'est nouveau pour moi, ne vous moquez pas.  
\- Pas du tout. Je serais parfaitement disposé à vous attacher, miss, annonça-t-il d'une voix lente.

La manière dont il détachait chaque syllabe de chaque mot lui faisait un certain effet.

\- D'autres exigences ?  
\- Eh bien...

Elle n'était pas certaine à vrai dire. C'était pas comme si elle y avait longuement réfléchi.

\- ...les mêmes que les les vôtres, si possible, fit-elle un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.  
\- Je n'exige rien d'autre que notre plaisir mutuel.

Il bottait en touche.

\- Je ne saurais pas trop dire encore... simplement, j'aimerais... une certaine sévérité ? Non, ce n'est pas le bon mot, de la fermeté, voilà.  
\- Ce concept ne m'est pas étranger, dit-il, de la même façon qu'il vous faudra probablement une certaine... souplesse, continua-t-il.

Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure, il ne parlait plus au conditionnel.

\- Cela ne devrait pas poser problème, dit-elle doucement.

Ils échangèrent un regard dans le silence, bientôt rompu par Hermione :

\- Ah, je peux quand même préciser que j'aime être séduite.  
\- Comme chacun d'entre nous, dit l'autre du tac-au-tac.  
\- Je veux dire que j'aime que cela dure...  
\- La séduction ou... ?  
\- La séduction ! Répliqua-t-elle.

Alors même qu'ils ne pouvaient se voir, Hermione était persuadée qu'elle l'amusait beaucoup. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et l'encouragea à poursuivre :

\- C'est la partie la plus excitante, non ?  
\- Seulement si l' _autre partie_ n'est pas satisfaisante, fit-il d'une voix encore plus basse.

Évidemment, cette partie-là... Avec Ron, eh bien. Oh il n'y avait eu que Ron, déjà. C'était très bien, mais pour Ron, il n'y avait aussi eu qu'Hermione. Et ils se connaissaient si bien... Comment oser dans de telles conditions ? Ils n'avaient jamais beaucoup expérimenté. Avec Ron, c'était bien. _Bien_. Peut-être voulait-elle que ce soit un peu... mal.

\- Oui, enfin, c'est un tout, vous me comprenez...  
\- Absolument. N'est-ce pas déjà le jeu auquel nous jouons depuis quelques minutes ?  
\- Je suppose, oui. Mais je doute que vous ayez encore envie de _jouer_ une fois que j'aurai retiré mon masque.  
\- Et pour quelle raison je vous prie ? Demanda-t-il curieux.

Elle hésita. Allait-elle lui montrer son visage de toute manière ? Elle décida d'être honnête :

\- Parce que vous me connaissez sans doute, vous aurez entendu parler de moi, et peut-être aussi parce que je ne vous plairai pas.  
\- Vous me plaisez.

Elle fronça les sourcils, comment pouvait-il dire ça ? Il ne l'avait pas vue, et ils n'avait pas non plus tant parlé...

\- Vous mentez.

Elle espérait avoir tort mais déjà une pointe de déception s'infiltrait en elle.

\- Non. J'ai mené une existence faite de mensonges, croyez-moi, on n'est jamais plus soulagé que quand on ne dit plus que la vérité.  
\- Alors vous changerez d'avis, je vous l'ai dit.  
\- Vous voulez parier ?  
\- Certainement pas, si j'en fais le pari, je ne pourrai pas vous faire confiance, je douterai forcément de vos intentions.  
\- Vous êtes bien méfiante.  
\- Vous n'avez effectivement pas dû connaître beaucoup de femmes pour vous en étonner, rétorqua-t-elle.

Il décroisa ses bras et regarda ailleurs. L'avait-elle vexé ?

\- Et si je vous plais... commença-t-elle.  
\- Vous me plaisez, mais je ne vous plairai pas.

Sa voix n'émettait aucun doute.

\- Je pense que vous êtes jeune, bien plus jeune que moi. Et vous aurez également entendu parler de moi.

Cela attisa la curiosité d'Hermione. Le connaissait-elle ? Quelqu'un de célèbre ?

\- Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le vérifier, conclut-elle.

Elle avait pris sa décision, elle lui montrerait son visage. Elle était intéressée, presque sous le charme de cette voix lente et de ses mots toujours si précisément choisis, et elle devait être honnête avec elle-même : son excitation n'était pas que spirituelle... Était-ce la situation, ses paroles, ou déjà quelque part la perspective de bien davantage... ?

\- Effectivement.

Elle était appréhensive. Cette journée ne s'était définitivement pas déroulée comme elle l'aurait imaginé. Elle n'était pas dans son lit, occupée à lire ou préparer ses affaires pour son retour à Poudlard, non, elle était dans un bar de rencontres « spécialisé » et s'apprêtait à révéler son visage à un homme complètement inconnu – ou non... ?

Elle n'était plus une gamine, ne se sentait encore moins élève, elle était une jeune femme, curieuse, qui avait envie de tester de nouvelles expériences.

Elle souleva son masque en même temps que lui et le posa sur la table. Elle leva les yeux. Ils se regardèrent.

\- Vous !  
\- Vous !

Ils avaient crié en même temps. Ils jurèrent en chœur :

\- Merlin !  
\- Morgane !

Hermione se cacha le visage à nouveau dans les mains par réflexe.

\- Je vous ai reconnue Miss Granger ! Lui lança l'homme d'une voix incrédule.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez là !? s'écria-t-elle.

Rogue ! Severus Rogue ! Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. De tous les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne, il avait fallu que ce soit Severus Rogue !

\- Je vous retourne la question ! Rétorqua-t-il d'un grand geste de la main.

Elle ne répondit rien et remit son masque :

\- Je vous ai déjà dit que je vous avais reconnue... fit-il exaspéré.  
\- J'aimerais autant que vous soyez le seul ! rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

Elle voulait partir d'ici au plus vite, la loge lui semblait maintenant très oppressante.

Lui poussa un grognement de rage et disparut dans un grand « crac » sonore. Il avait transplané. Rogue ! Elle secoua la tête sans y croire et se précipita vers la sortie. Elle salua la barman d'une voix absente et marcha aussi vite qu'un gnome chassé du jardin des Weasley.

Elle était dans sa chambre avant même de s'en rendre compte. Exaspérée, surprise, incrédule et rongée de remords. Et soudain, elle réalisa, la cerise sur le gâteau : il était professeur à Poudlard cette année encore ! Le lendemain même, elle le reverrait. Oh Merlin cette année s'annonçait prodigieusement embarrassante.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! *reviews ? :3***

 **Je pense qu'on peut saisir le ton de l'histoire dès ce prologue, le M se justifie, je préfère prévenir...**


	2. La Rentrée

**Merci pour vos reviews !** Concernant l'enchantement évoqué dans le prologue, il sert en fait à préserver une certaine confidentialité, pour protéger les clients, l'idée n'est donc pas d'empêcher la séduction par la suite, bien au contraire ! Dans l'histoire, Hermione n'a par ex pas le droit de dire à Harry et Ron qu'elle a rencontré Rogue dans le bar, de même pour Rogue.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

La rentrée

Hermione avait décidé d'ignorer sa petite aventure de la veille. Oh Morgane tout ce qu'elle aurait donné pour oublier... C'était beaucoup trop embarrassant. Ils avaient flirté. Elle avait flirté avec Severus Rogue !

« Hermione ! Tu vas bien ? Tu as bien fait de venir plus tôt, tu as évité la horde de journalistes...

Harry et Ron venaient de la rejoindre dans le hall de Poudlard, suivis de Neville et Ginny. Même ceux qui avaient été présents lors de leur dernière année étaient conviés à revenir, soit l'année entière, soit pour passer leurs Aspics. Neville avait souhaité refaire l'année, conscient de ne pas avoir véritablement étudié lorsqu'il était bien trop occupé à gérer la résistance des élèves face aux mangemorts et à Rogue.

Rogue ! Si seulement elle pouvait le sortir de sa tête.

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, décorée de tapisseries blanches et dorées qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vues. Les élèves s'installaient avant l'arrivée des premières années, Minerva McGonagall, déjà présente, s'approcha d'eux et les salua chaleureusement. Harry, Hermione et Ron, bien qu'ils aient combattu conjointement Voldemort avec l'ancienne professeure de métamorphose, étaient légèrement gênés de serrer la main à leur nouvelle directrice devant l'ensemble de l'école.

\- Je suis heureuse de vous revoir !

Elle fit de même avec Neville et d'autres élèves, dont certains rougirent. C'était étrange, quelque part, de reprendre le rythme de Poudlard après ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Tous trois avaient même hésité à venir, tant ils ne se sentaient plus vraiment élèves... Mais Hermione avait insisté, leur avenir se jouait aussi sur leurs diplômes et leurs Aspics étaient indispensables. Bientôt, tous les étudiants s'étaient assis, et les premières années devaient attendre à l'entrée.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs et constata que l'ancien espion était absent.

\- C'est Rogue qui les accueille, fit Ron, j'espère qu'il ne les a pas terrifiés.  
\- Si ça se trouve, il a changé. Après tout ça... murmura Harry.

Évidemment, il avait révisé son jugement sur l'homme qui lui avait montré tant d'injustice. Ron était plus mesuré et Hermione, de l'avis de Harry, restait malgré tout en retrait de la conversation.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et un bon groupe de jeunes garçons et jeunes filles pénétra dans la Grande Salle mené par le professeur Rogue, qui semblait déjà hors de ses gonds. Hermione vit qu'un garçon reniflait et, plissant les yeux, elle se douta que le professeur avait quelque chose à y voir.

\- Apparemment pas, remarqua Ron qui en était venu à la même conclusion.

L'ancien espion regarda dans leur direction et Hermione détourna le regard. À la table des professeurs, il y avait de nouvelles têtes. McGonagall les avait déjà prévenus durant l'été : Hestia Jones serait professeur de Défense, Rogue reprenait son poste de maître des potions – s'en était suivi un paragraphe détaillant avec exaspération leur dispute à ce sujet. Hagrid, au bout de la table, leur adressait toutes les minutes de grands signes de main auxquels ils répondaient chaleureusement.

Hestia Jones, qui s'était battue à leurs côtés, leur fit un signe de tête également. Hermione sourit timidement et suivit des yeux la Directrice qui déposait le choixpeau magique. Sa chanson fut un hommage poignant aux disparus, et au moment où il la finissait dans un appel à l'union et à la paix durable, les noms des personnes qui avaient péri apparurent dans des inscriptions dorées qui flottaient dans les airs. Hermione lut avec émotion les noms de Lupin, Tonks, Fred... Ron eut un léger soubresaut d'émotion et Harry avait les yeux brillants. Quelques têtes se tournèrent d'ailleurs vers eux, mais ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention. L'atmosphère était partiulière, quand la voix de Rogue tomba comme un couperet :

\- Afferson, Thomas, annonça-t-il.

Hermione, Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard : l'homme avait l'air aussi enchanté qu'un scrout à pétard enfermé dans une cage.

\- Gryffondor !

Ils applaudirent le nouvel arrivé et constatèrent avec surprise que toutes les tables les imitaient. Alors, quand le garçon suivant fut envoyé à Poufsouffle, les Gryffondors applaudirent à leur tour et furent imités par les deux autres tables. Même les Serpentards étaient applaudis. C'était une répartition étrange et très touchante, la Directrice essuya une larme au coin de l'œil et elle applaudissait elle aussi très longtemps chacune des annonces du choixpeau.

Après cette répartition et le dîner, la Directrice présenta les nouveaux professeurs : Jones serait la directrice des Gryffondors, elle-même assurerait encore les cours de métamorphose à leur grande surprise, la forêt interdite était... interdite, Rusard avait mis au point de nouvelles règles... Poudlard était semblable à elle-même. Elle sourit, nostalgique.

Une partie d'elle était quand même ravie d'être là.

ooOOoo

« Certains d'entre vous n'apprendront rien de ce cours, je le crains. Si vous le souhaitez, nous pourrions travailler par niveaux, en fonctionnant par ateliers, comme vous êtes nombreux, cela vous laisserait plus d'autonomie et de liberté. Vous êtes grands, après tout, ajouta Hestia Jones avec un clin d'oeil.

Le Trio, tout comme leurs camarades – Serpentards et Gryffondors réunis – étaient ravis de cette proposition. Même Draco, qui était revenu et affichait depuis la rentrée une discrétion complète, eut un sourire qu'il partagea avec ses camarades. Ils furent encore plus agréablement surpris quand la professeur leur apprit qu'ils auraient cours dehors, en raison du sort qu'ils apprendraient - _Defodio,_ un sortilège de terrassement.

Ce fut à la hauteur de leurs attentes, ceux qui connaissaient le sort et le maîtrisaient avaient pour mission de l'enseigner aux autres. Elle sépara délibérément les deux maisons et les obligea à se mettre en équipe avec un Serpentard. Hermione hérita de Blaise, Ron d'un ancien sixième année qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et Harry, tout naturellement, de Malefoy. C'était le blond qui l'avait approché.

Ces deux-là n'avait pas parlé depuis la victoire, mais il y avait dans leur relation maintenant une sorte de reconnaissance implicite, l'animosité avait bien disparu.

Tous furent très efficaces, si bien qu'ils passèrent à un autre sort, à la surprise enthousiaste d'Hestia Jones.

\- Allez, allez, je vous libère, ou vous serez en retard en potions...

Hermione rangea sa baguette d'un geste brusque. Elle en avait presque oublié la perspective du cours de potions. Tendue, elle marcha raide comme un pic jusqu'à la salle habituelle. La porte était déjà ouverte et ils entrèrent. Elle n'était pas la seule à être nerveuse, les autres élèves semblaient en partie troublés, la conséquence, sans doute, du rôle joué par Rogue durant la guerre et sa réhabilitation qui avait suivi.

Il se tenait debout à son bureau, cette expression glaciale et menaçante sur le visage. Ils partagèrent le même sentiment dans la seconde : il serait exactement le même qu'il avait toujours été.

\- Vous n'êtes pas exceptionnels. Quoi que vous ayez accompli, vous n'êtes ici que des élèves, j'ose espérer moins médiocres que ceux que j'ai connus et à qui j'ai eu le déplaisir d'enseigner, et vous devrez en fin d'année subir les examens des Aspics. En raison des précédents occupants de ce poste, certains sont passés entre les mailles du filet et ont pu poursuivre dans l'apprentissage des potions – ses yeux noirs s'attardèrent sur Ron qui déglutit -, mais cette année ne sera pas accessible à tous. Si vous souhaitez abandonner, la porte est ouverte.

Il marqua une pause. Hermione n'arrivait même pas à le regarder dans les yeux. Elle était mal à l'aise et fixait depuis le début de son discours le col de sa robe noire, si bien qu'elle avait du mal à le prendre au sérieux. Chaque fois qu'il parlait, l'image de celui qu'elle avait rencontré au bar se superposait à celle du professeur, et elle était complètement déstabilisée.

\- Bien. Potion de soin de brûlure magique de niveau supérieur, déclara-t-il en faisant apparaître les consignes au tableau.

La jeune femme écarquilla des yeux : ce n'était pas au programme des septièmes années, c'était très avancé... Il devait vouloir les tester ou leur prouver qu'ils étaient mauvais, sans doute. Elle lui prouverait qu'il avait tort, évidemment, songea-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Miss Granger, cessez d'afficher ce sourire arrogant et mettez-vous au travail ! Siffla Rogue entre ses dents.

Elle feignit de n'avoir rien entendu et rejoignit ses camarades dans le fond de la salle afin de rassembler les ingrédients nécessaires. Avaient-ils seulement vu qu'il fallait déjà commencer à faire bouillir l'eau ? Elle s'empressa de leur en faire part.

Ils jetèrent rapidement un sortilège de combustion sous leurs chaudrons. Les deux heures de cours furent denses. Harry et Ron étaient à la traîne et savaient pertinemment qu'ils n'auraient jamais le temps de finaliser leur potion, les autres élèves paniquaient déjà, ou étaient encore dans les temps mais semblaient complètement possédés. Hermione était pour le moment dans les cordes, mais quand elle lisait la suite des consignes, elle avait bien conscience qu'il lui faudrait toute sa concentration pour s'en sortir.

Ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire.

Rogue passait dans les rangs et assénait ses remarques acerbes à chacun d'eux. Étonnamment, Harry fut épargné. Le garçon qui n'était pas habitué à ce traitement de faveur en oublia un ingrédient essentiel et sa potion vira au rouge menaçant.

Quand Rogue se présenta au côté d'Hermione, la jeune femme était occupée à couper en lamelles ses insectes, il fallait être rapide et efficace.

\- Trop épais. Trop fin. Trop fin. Beaucoup trop épais, commenta Rogue à chacun de ses gestes.

Elle poussa un long soupir agacé et continua, sous les yeux noirs du maître des potions. Dire qu'elle avait dragué cet insupportable salaud sadique et...

\- Correct.

Il leva sa baguette et fit disparaître les vingt-neuf premiers morceaux pour ne garder que le dernier. Elle se tourna violemment vers lui, alors qu'elle avait évité son regard avec beaucoup de volonté jusque là. Mais elle comprit à son sourire narquois qu'il n'attendait que cela et à la place, elle se tut et lança un sort informulé d'insonorisation. Au moins elle serait tranquille. Il lui dit quelque chose mais comme elle ne l'entendit pas, elle se pencha à nouveau sur ses larves et recommença la découpe. À son grand soulagement, il passa à son voisin de devant.

Elle était tout de même furieuse, parce que cette perte de temps rendait impossible la réussite complète de sa potion. Enfin, elle arriverait au bout, mais elle ne serait pas parfaite.

Lorsqu'elle apporta son flacon, le sort levé, elle l'entendit ainsi juger précisément :

\- Imparfait.  
\- _La faute à qui_ , murmura-t-elle entre ses dents.  
\- Je vous demande pardon ? Lui fit-il d'une voix basse et menaçante.  
\- Je m' _attacherai_ à faire mieux la prochaine fois, professeur, répondit-elle d'un air appuyé en lui lançant un regard entendu. »

Il fronça les sourcils et resta muet. Son allusion n'était pas passée inaperçue et sa réaction était amusante, Hermione sortit de la salle un peu moins furieuse. S'il semblait lui en vouloir profondément – c'était réciproque, alors même qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien dans cette histoire – elle avait au moins un levier de pression et il devait l'avoir compris.

Les autres cours étaient soit très faciles, soit très difficiles. Les premières journées étaient longues et laissaient entrevoir un horizon pesant, tant on leur donnait de devoirs. Ron n'était pas loin de vouloir effectivement abandonner les potions, découragé après ce premier cours et l'amoncellement de travaux à rendre :

« Je n'ai pas le niveau, c'est une catastrophe...  
\- Mais Ron, si tu veux faire Auror...  
\- Oh ils pourraient faire une exception ! S'agaça-t-il en avalant son petit-déjeuner avant le prochain cours de Rogue.  
\- Allez, ce n'est pas si terrible, fit Harry.  
\- Tu peux parler, il ne te dit plus rien ! On dirait que tu es son nouveau chouchou ! S'écria Ron.  
\- Désolé, tu es son nouveau souffre-douleur je suppose, fit Harry amusé.  
\- J'ai pas l'impression qu'il va beaucoup m'épargner non plus, marmonna Hermione.  
\- Mais toi, c'est différent, toi tu es bonne en potions ! Tu es bonne partout d'ailleurs.

Une partie d'elle aurait aimé leur parler de sa petite aventure mais elle en était toujours empêchée. En tout cas, elle doutait que Rogue se montrât très indulgent à son égard. Elle n'était plus touchée par son absence de reconnaissance comme elle avait pu l'être auparavant dans tous les cas, peu lui importait, tant qu'il ne lui mettait pas de bâton dans les roues pour la réussite de ses examens.

Au deuxième cours, il se montra beaucoup plus silencieux et leur intima de se mettre au travail dès leur entrée en classe. Hermione décida de l'ignorer comme la dernière fois et jeta par réflexe un sort d'insonorisation.

La potion était plus simple, elle n'eut aucune difficulté, le sortilège avait l'avantage de doubler sa concentration, c'était très agréable de travailler dans ces conditions. Soudain, alors qu'elle avait presque fini, elle vit une main s'agiter devant ses yeux. Elle faillit sursauter et annula son sort immédiatement.

\- ...points en moins pour Gryffondor !

Toute la classe la regardait : apparemment Rogue avait essayé de lui parler en vain depuis un moment.

\- Excusez-moi, j'avais besoin de calme et j'ai utilisé un _insonorus_ , expliqua-t-elle.  
\- Vous aviez besoin de calme, dans ce cas...

Il fit un mouvement de baguette circulaire et Hermione fut brutalement assaillie de bruits. Elle ferma les yeux par réflexe et posa ses mains sur ses oreilles. Cela n'y changea rien et Rogue lui adressa un sourire narquois.

Hermione n'avait jamais subi de telles conditions de travail. Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Le moindre son était décuplé. Les raclements de chaudron, les cisaillements, les pas, les remarques acerbes de Rogue... elle devait s'y prendre à trois fois pour lire une seule ligne de consigne.

À la fin de l'heure, sa potion, une fois de plus, fut...

\- ...IMPARFAITE.

Elle grimaça. Et elle était totalement à bout.

\- VOUS POURRIEZ ARRÊTER ÇA ! Demanda-t-elle à peine consciente qu'elle hurlait littéralement.

Les derniers élèves quittèrent la salle précipitamment.

\- PEUT-ÊTRE.

Oh le salaud en profitait.

\- S'IL VOUS PLAÎT.

Il recula sur sa chaise et la fixa, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- _SERIEZ-VOUS DISPOSÉ À_..., commença-t-il.

Hermione se sentit rougir. Il reprenait ses propres mots de l'autre jour. Il faisait exprès, c'était évident.

\- SERIEZ-VOUS DISPOSÉ À ME DÉSENSORCELER, JE VOUS PRIE ? Fit-elle d'une voix lente et sensuelle qu'elle espérait toutefois très basse.

Quitte à jouer le jeu, autant le faire bien. Elle surprit un léger trouble sur son visage mais il se reprit bien vite et agita sa baguette. Le calme était revenu.

\- Je n'ai fait qu'employer une certaine... _fermeté_ , miss Granger, n'est-ce pas ce que vous souhaitiez ?  
\- Vous ne devriez vraiment pas... fit-elle.  
\- Oh, je vous en prie, continuez, qu'est-ce que je ne devrais pas faire ? Sans doute, je ne devrais pas entendre une étudiante me donner un ordre...  
\- Non, je suppose que c'est vous qui devriez donner les ordres, répliqua-t-elle.

Elle allait beaucoup trop loin. Elle en était consciente, elle dépassait les bornes avec son professeur. Mais avec l'homme qu'elle avait rencontré dans le bar ? Avec lui, non, tout cela était un jeu dont les promesses étaient toujours plus excitantes. Mais c'était la même personne. Rien de tout cela n'était... correct.

Il la fixait de ses yeux noirs, impénétrable, elle maintenait le contact et patientait. Mais aucun d'eux ne semblait décidé à dire ou faire quoi que ce fût. C'était électrisant. Confus. Perturbant.

\- La prochaine fois, votre potion devra être parfaite.  
\- Sinon quoi ? Interrogea-t-elle.

Ses lèvres se courbèrent en un léger sourire et Hermione frémit.

\- Je serais dans l'obligation de sévir.

Elle déglutit.

\- Je ferai de mon mieux, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle trouva un peu rauque. »

Elle était certaine que ses yeux noirs l'avaient suivi jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe la porte.

Le reste de la journée passa vite et lentement à la fois. Elle avait l'impression d'être spectatrice de sa propre vie. Pas une seconde ne passait sans qu'elle songeât à cet échange matinal... C'était comme si elle s'était éveillée d'un rêve érotique : excitée, frustrée, un brin embarrassée...

Le fait que son excitation était dirigée vers Severus Rogue n'avait à ce moment-là aucune importance. Ou peut-être était-ce cela, précisément, qui la troublait encore plus... Elle prit une longue douche, seul endroit où les élèves avaient un minimum d'intimité pour les plaisirs personnels...

Après sa jouissance, elle s'était allongée sur son lit, comme rattrapée par la réalité. Elle n'aurait pas dû entrer sur ce terrain... C'était déplacé. Lui n'aurait pas dû répondre non plus d'ailleurs, et puis c'était lui le professeur, lui le responsable dans l'affaire. Elle reporta ses remords sur lui.

Mais regrettait-elle vraiment ?

Oh, même si elle ne regrettait pas, il restait coupable !

 _Je serais dans l'obligation de sévir_.

Le souvenir de cette menace déguisée la fit frémir. Elle ignora le désir qui faisait discrètement son retour.

* * *

 **Tendu, tendu... *reviews ? :3***

 **Pour le rythme de publication, j'essaie d'avoir un chapitre d'avance (je dis ça mais le prochain n'est pas encore fini), je dirais toutes les semaines, je vais essayer de pas trop tarder en tout cas !**


	3. Résister

**Merci pour les reviews !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2  
**

Résister

Le lendemain, Hermione avait pris le parti de se concentrer sur le travail. Ou en tout cas de chasser toute distraction. Elle acheva ses devoirs de métamorphose à l'avance, prépara son cours de Défense... Fort heureusement, le mardi était un jour sans cours de potions, une journée peu chargée même, Hermione, Harry et Ron en profitèrent pour rendre visite à Hagrid.

Ils évoquèrent leur rentrée et le demi-géant leur apprit qu'il pourrait, dès le mois prochain, utiliser sa baguette à nouveau.

« Il était temps ! Fit Harry.  
\- La Directrice m'a convaincu d'en faire la demande et j'ai reçu un courrier...

Il sortit le parchemin qu'il leur tendit les mains légèrement tremblantes. Hermione eut l'impression qu'il avait besoin qu'ils lui confirment qu'il avait bien lu.

\- Hagrid, c'est formidable, tu devrais même pouvoir reprendre ta scolarité ! Réalisa-t-elle soudain.  
\- Pourquoi il voudrait faire ça ? Demanda Ron.  
\- C'est vrai que tu as déjà un travail Hagrid, il n'y a pas de raison...  
\- Il y a plein de raisons ! Réfuta-t-elle.

Mais Hagrid n'avait pas l'air si enthousiaste.

\- Harry a raison, Hermione, j'ai ce travail, je le perdrais si je recommençais...

Elle n'insista pas. Quelques années plus tôt, elle aurait trouvé ça aberrant de renoncer à une telle opportunité, mais à présent, elle était plus mesurée. Un hibou choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la cabane par la fenêtre, dans un hululement sonore qui les fit sursauter.

\- C'est la chouette de Minerva, remarqua Hagrid étonné.

Il s'empara de la lettre et la leur tendit :

\- Elle est pour vous.

 _Chers Harry, Ron et Hermione,  
Je vous invite à prendre le thé à 17h, le mot de passe est Angora._

 _MMG_

\- Prendre le thé avec McGonagall ? Relut Harry.

Il tendit la lettre à Ron qui avait ri, persuadé que Harry plaisantait.

\- J'ai un peu de mal à me faire à cette familiarité, dit ce dernier tandis que le rouquin lisait la lettre à voix haute.  
\- Vous devriez y aller, répondit Hagrid.  
\- Je ne pense pas que nous ayons le choix, commenta Hermione en souriant. _  
_

Quelques heures plus tard, Minerva McGonagall les accueillit à bras ouverts dans son bureau, leur indiquant à l'occasion un coin du bureau aménagé en petit salon. Ron oublia sa gêne quand il aperçut les petits gâteaux au beurre, il s'installa le premier et se servit avec empressement, sous les yeux médusés d'Hermione.

\- Oh pardon, dit-il en se levant.  
\- Ne faites pas l'imbécile Ronald, asseyez-vous.

Harry adressa un regard entendu à Ron et lui mima des lèvres lorsque McGonagall eut le dos tourné : _asseyez-vous Ronald_. Hermione sourit et prit place à côté de Harry. La Directrice leur servit trois tasses de thé.

\- Comment s'est passée cette première journée ?

Ils se regardèrent. Hermione savait ce que ses deux amis pensaient. Dire la vérité à celle qu'ils avaient côtoyé durant les temps les plus durs ? Ou mentir à leur actuelle directrice... ?

\- Intense, fit simplement Hermione.

Elle avait également rapidement chassé de son esprit l'image de Severus Rogue.

\- Je suis sûre que vous vous en sortirez très bien, oui, vous aussi Ronald !

Les oreilles de Ron étaient cramoisies.

\- Il faudrait un miracle en potions... marmonna le rouquin.

Harry hocha vigoureusement la tête.

\- Voyez les choses autrement, Severus est tellement exigeant que vous serez forcément bien meilleurs le jour de l'examen.

Des coups résonnèrent. McGonagall ferma les yeux, lasse, et leur dit :

\- Ce poste m'épuise, chaque jour, chaque heure, quelqu'un vient frapper à cette porte, leur expliqua-t-elle, entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit et Hermione se sentit glisser dans le canapé, celui qui l'avait franchie, et qui les considérait maintenant d'un air à la fois surpris et ennuyé, c'était bien entendu Severus Rogue.

\- Ah, Severus, justement, nous parlions de vous !

Le maître des potions plissa les yeux et son regard s'arrêta un instant sur Hermione, qui but une gorgée de thé pour se donner une contenance.

\- Ces jeunes gens sont persuadés qu'ils ne pourront pas réussir leurs examens de potions, je suis sûre que vous allez les détromper...  
\- N'en soyez pas si sûre Minerva...  
\- Oh Severus, vous n'avez décidément pas changé, dit-elle.

Hermione nota qu'elle prononçait ces mots avec le sourire. La relation entre eux deux avait été remarquablement froide durant l'année de la bataille, et pourtant, il n'avait pas fallu plus d'un mois pour qu'ils se fassent à nouveau confiance.

\- Je ne souhaitais pas interrompre votre petite... réunion, mais je rencontre quelques difficultés avec ma _collègue_ , qui...

Hermione n'aurait pas aimé être à la place de cette collègue en question, tant il plaçait de mépris dans ses mots. Elle n'eut pas le temps de savoir de qui il s'agissait que de nouveaux coups furent frappés à la porte. McGonagall ferma les yeux encore une fois et Rogue lui-même parut très agacé d'être interrompu. Il jeta un regard dans la direction d'Hermione et elle détourna le sien pour se concentrer sur la porte.

C'était Trelawney. Est-ce que tous les professeurs les plus désagréables de l'école s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans le bureau de McGonagall au moment précis où elle s'y trouvait ?

\- Madame la Directrice ! Fit Trelawney d'une voix perçante.  
\- Sybil, vous pouvez m'appeler Minerva, répliqua celle-ci d'un ton qui laissait transparaître qu'elle lui avait souvent fait la remarque.  
\- Cet individu ! L'ignora Trelawney.

Elle désignait Rogue du doigt. Ce dernier croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Allons, allons... tenta McGonagall.  
\- ...m'a agressée ! Je ne tolère plus d'être insultée de la sorte.  
\- Là où certains parlent d'insultes... je n'ai fait que pointer des faits, fit Rogue d'une voix satisfaite.

Hermione et Harry eurent un sourire amusé.

\- Severus, vous ne m'aidez pas, siffla McGonagall.  
\- Je crois que je vais plutôt me servir une tasse de thé, dit-il alors d'une voix indifférente.

Hermione se raidit sur le canapé tandis qu'il s'approchait d'eux. Il ne leur accorda pas un regard et fit simplement apparaître une tasse supplémentaire.

Pendant ce temps, McGonagall tentait vainement de calmer la professeure de divination, qui bientôt quittait la pièce dans un élan de rage.

\- Severus, que vous a-t-il donc pris cette fois ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers eux.

Il la fit patienter le temps de finir son thé puis :

\- Il m'a pris qu'elle s'est sentie dans l'obligation de me prédire une année de souffrances dont je ne déclinerai pas ici les variantes...  
\- Et cela vous surprend-il encore ? Severus, c'est Sybil... Il nous faut bien un professeur de divination, ajouta-t-elle plus pour elle-même.

Hermione n'était pas convaincue. Soudain, la voix de Harry les interrompit dans leur conversation :

\- C'est quand même elle qui a fait la prophétie...

Tous se tournèrent vers lui. Rogue et McGonagall le regardaient, les sourcils froncés :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Harry ? Demanda la Directrice.  
\- Vous ne saviez pas ?

Le jeune homme regarda tour à tour les deux professeurs.

\- Elle en a même fait une autre, quand j'étais en troisième année... continua-t-il.  
\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, murmura Rogue.  
\- J'étais sûr que vous saviez, dit-il à l'adresse plus particulière de Rogue.

Un silence embarrassant s'installa. Harry, mal à l'aise, continua :

\- Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de dire n'importe quoi les trois quarts du temps.  
\- Harry, on ne dit pas de mal d'un professeur, fit la voix sèche de McGonagall.  
\- Heu, oui, pardon.

Hermione se retint de faire remarquer qu'une minute auparavant, c'était exactement ce que la Directrice faisait. Cette dernière jeta un coup d'oeil perçant au portrait de Dumbledore qui semblait fasciné par son propre cadre.

\- Et que faites-vous là, vous trois ? Demanda soudain Rogue.  
\- Je les ai invités Severus, le coupa Minerva.  
\- Est-ce une bonne idée, Minerva ? D'exhiber un tel favoritisme... ?  
\- Oh Severus, ce n'est pas vous qui me ferez de leçon sur le favoritisme, je vous prie.

Rogue s'apprêtait à répliquer mais il n'en eut guère le temps, une nouvelle personne avait frappé à la porte.

\- Oh par les serpents de la gorgone, est-ce trop demander que d'avoir une minute à soi ? S'écria la Directrice en ouvrant la porte d'un coup de baguette. Hermione, Harry et Ron n'osaient ni parler, ni partir.

Cette fois-ci, c'était le concierge, Rusard, qui les avait rejoints. Il jeta le même regard méfiant que Rogue au trio, et s'approcha de McGonagall en parlant à voix basse.

\- Argus, puisque je vous ai déjà dit que nous reprenions la politique d'Albus en termes de punitions et que nous n'autorisions toujours pas les coups de fouet...

À cette mention, Hermione regarda spontanément Rogue. Y avait-il pensé lui aussi ? Il semblait que non. Il se tourna vers elle, sans doute conscient d'être dévisagé, et Hermione lui demanda pour éviter d'être embarrassée :

\- Professeur, je peux vous poser une question ?

Il arqua un sourcil et répondit d'une voix lente et sarcastique :

\- Vous venez de le faire.

Elle l'ignora et continua :

\- Quelle potion allons-nous étudier demain ?  
\- Tant d'impatience est touchant, miss Granger, mais je suis au regret de vous annoncer que vous l'apprendrez, comme les autres, demain.  
\- C'est juste que, j'aimerais faire mieux, cette fois, finit-elle.

Il parut hésiter. C'était à moitié vrai, elle voulait aussi aider Ron et Harry à la préparer.

\- Potion d'invisibilité, dit-il après un court instant.  
\- Ah Severus, brillante idée, si je disparaissais, au moins je ne serais plus dérangée ! Fit McGonagall après avoir mis Rusard à la porte, je crois que je vais devoir vous congédier, Hermione, Harry, Ron, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine de rentrée. »

Ils saluèrent la directrice et Rogue, qui ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, et marchèrent avec empressement jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Hermione était surprise de voir ses deux amis tout aussi motivés qu'elle à travailler la potion d'invisibilité.

Ils furent relativement efficaces, Hermione connaissait déjà la théorie dans ses moindres détails tandis que les garçons avaient cerné les difficultés majeures afin de s'y préparer.

Le lendemain matin, ils se sentaient donc pleinement confiants. Ils avaient tort.

« Potion d'aveuglement, annonça la voix doucereuse du professeur Rogue.

Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'il les aiderait ? Quelle idiote. Ron à côté d'elle affichait une expression désespérée et Harry quant à lui leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Un problème ? Demanda le maître des potions en s'adressant directement à eux.

Hermione lui renvoya un regard accusateur, oh il savait parfaitement quel était le problème et il s'en réjouissait. Ils se lancèrent dans la préparation.

Rogue, comme à son habitude, passait dans les rangs tout en prenant un malin plaisir à ridiculiser leur travail. Quand il s'arrêta à côté d'elle, Hermione fut ravie de n'entendre aucun commentaire. Visiblement, il n'avait rien à lui reprocher. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de succomber, c'était un défi pour elle désormais : chacune de ses potions serait parfaite. Croyait-il seulement pouvoir l'empêcher de réussir ? Qu'elle se plierait aussi facilement à ses volontés ? Peut-être, dans une chambre... à l'homme, pourquoi pas, mais certainement pas au professeur.

Il poursuivit son inspection.

Hermione lui jetait quelques coups d'oeil à la dérobée. Souhaiterait-il que sa potion soit _imparfaite_ ? En avait-il envie, comme elle en avait eu envie la veille au soir... ? L'un comme l'autre avaient joué le jeu... était-il aussi perturbé qu'elle ?

Et si elle le testait ? Dominant... quelle surprise. Severus Rogue n'avait pas l'habitude d'être déstabilisé. Mais elle ne ferait pas ici, ce serait déplacé et elle ne serait pas à l'aise. Elle acheva sa potion et ne reçut aucun reproche de sa part, preuve qu'elle était parfaite.

Le reste de la journée fila et en soirée, elle rejoignit le terrain de Quidditch pour assister au premier entraînement de Harry et Ron depuis la rentrée. Les deux garçons étaient particulièrement enthousiastes et leur plaisir était communicatif, Hermione dût reconnaître que l'équipe avait fière allure. Elle gardait toutefois son manuel de métamorphose sous les yeux pour travailler, mais la concentration n'était pas au rendez-vous. Elle aperçut alors une silhouette qui se dirigeait vers les gradins. Rogue, apparemment libre, se rapprochait d'elle, sa cape noire légèrement soulevée par le vent.

Que faisait-il là ? Elle fronça les sourcils et le regarda avec suspicion tandis qu'il la fixait de haut, maintenant arrivé à sa hauteur.

\- Eh bien, eh bien, Miss Granger n'étudie pas, quelle surprise.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? demanda-t-elle sans relever le sarcasme.  
\- La même chose que vous, je présume, répondit-il en détournant le regard vers le terrain.  
\- Mais pourquoi venir voir l'entr... vous êtes venu espionner les Gryffondors ! réalisa-t-elle soudain.  
\- Observer, la corrigea-t-il.  
\- Oh oui, ça change tout ! répliqua-t-elle.  
\- Prenez garde, Miss Granger, je suis encore votre professeur, la prévint-il.  
\- C'est bien dommage, rétorqua-t-elle sans y penser.

Il se retourna vers elle, le visage indéchiffrable. Pourquoi avait-elle dit ça ? Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle résisterait à son regard pénétrant.

\- Vous pouvez bien les espionner, de toute manière, ils gagneront, dit-elle pour détourner son attention.  
\- Je vous assure que vous avez tort, répondit-il en regardant à nouveau le terrain.

Mais elle surprit un éclair de doute quand le trio de poursuiveuses fit une nouvelle action exceptionnelle, alternant feinte, acrobaties et jeu en équipe incroyablement intuitif.

\- Vous voulez parier ? continua-t-elle amusée.

Elle était sûre qu'il la remettrait à sa place, mais finalement, à sa grande surprise, il répondit :

\- Puisque vous n'avez aucune chance.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez à m'offrir ? fit-elle d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

Oh elle voulait le déstabiliser, elle y parviendrait. Il reporta à nouveau son attention sur elle, elle lui adressa un sourire en attendant sa réponse, qui tardait :

\- Rien que je ne pourrais décemment proposer à une étudiante, Miss Granger, dit-il lentement.

Sa voix grave lui fit un certain effet.

\- Je vous conseille d'y réfléchir, d'ici une semaine, vous avez le temps.  
\- Et vous, que comptez-vous m'accorder ? demanda-t-il un sourire au coin des lèvres.  
\- Vous ne le saurez jamais, répondit-elle avec malice.

Pas la semaine prochaine, en tout cas, nuança-t-elle mentalement. Mais ses pensées de plus en plus troubles furent interrompues par l'arrivée de l'équipe. Harry s'arrêta en plein vol devant eux, bientôt suivi par Ginny. Ron prit quant à lui la direction des vestiaires, sans doute refroidi par la présence de Rogue.

\- Vous pourrez informer les Serpentards que nous allons les écraser, professeur, fit Harry un grand sourire aux lèvres, j'espère que ça aura été instructif, ajouta-t-il amusé."

Rogue haussa les sourcils et se contenta de retirer quelques points à Gryffondor, avant de partir dans un mouvement de cape. Pour une fois, Hermione était réellement très impatiente de connaître l'issue du match.

* * *

 **J'ai pris du retard dans l'écriture mais j'espère pouvoir publier la suite la semaine prochaine quand même ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :) J'avoue avoir eu quelques difficultés, les débuts sont forcément un peu délicats, j'essaie de ne rien forcer mais n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques !  
**


	4. Serpentard VS Gryffondor

**Merci pour vos reviews encourageantes ! Je voulais juste signaler que je ne passerais pas par le PoV de Severus, je préfère...  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 _Serpentard VS Gryffondor_

Hermione réussit chacune de ses potions. Harry et Ron commençaient à bien reprendre le rythme et s'amélioraient continuellement. Ils excellaient en Défense et abordaient cette dernière année avec davantage de confiance après une bonne semaine. Sans être préoccupés par Voldemort, une pierre philosophale ou un tournoi des trois sorciers, il était plus facile de progresser en classe… Bien qu'Hermione fût préoccupée par bien autre chose.

Les cours de potions se déroulaient normalement, Rogue n'avait toujours rien à lui reprocher, tout semblait au fond parfaitement normal.

Mais les pensées d'Hermione se dirigeaient inexorablement vers le match et son pari. Peut-être Rogue n'y pensait-il plus ? N'y avait prêté aucun sérieux ? De son côté, elle y pensait. Beaucoup. L'attente était très stimulante. Et si Gryffondor perdait ? Qu'oserait-elle lui donner ? Et si Serpentard perdait… ? Oh Merlin, qu'il s'offre à elle ! songea-t-elle en plaisantant intérieurement.

Visiblement, elle oubliait de qui il s'agissait. C'était à la fois tellement improbable et tellement excitant… Dire qu'elle avait été persuadée qu'elle se mortifierait à vie du souvenir de leur rencontre…

Le jour du match, Hermione était pour une fois aussi nerveuse que ses camarades. Elle se joignit à la fièvre générale dans les gradins dès que les noms des joueurs furent annoncés.

Elle aperçut Rogue dans la tribune des professeurs, qui portait une écharpe aux couleurs de son équipe.

« Deux stratégies différentes du côté des Attrapeurs, Potter en hauteur et Malefoy ras du sol ! Mais… Oh, déjà un but ! 10 à 0 pour Gryffondor ! Ces poursuiveuses sont aussi rapides que des fourmis filantes !

Hermione applaudit en communion avec ses camarades. Gryffondor menait bientôt avec cinquante points d'avance. Les Serpentards misaient maintenant tout sur leurs batteurs, incapables de rivaliser avec le trio rouge et or, et les deux attrapeurs continuaient de veiller, chacun de leur côté. Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil à Draco, il semblait plus concentré que les années qui avaient précédé. Il avait gagné en humilité et cela se ressentait jusqu'à ses talents sur le terrain. S'en rendait-il seulement compte ?

\- 80 à 10, les Serpentards ouvrent le score ! »

Hermione sursauta presque. Ce match était extrêmement rapide... À cet instant précis, Harry fondit vers les tribunes vertes et argent. Draco le suivit immédiatement mais il était déjà trop tard, le Gryffondor tendait un poing victorieux vers le ciel. Tout était allé si vite qu'il fallut quelques secondes avant que l'acclamation ne gagne le stade. Hermione applaudit avec ses camarades et jeta un coup d'oeil vers les professeurs. Rogue faisait grise mine. Elle eut un sourire ravi. Elle avait gagné son pari.

ooOOoo

"Félicitations Harry, quelle formidable équipe de Gryffondor cette année ! J'ai entendu dire que quelques sélectionneurs se joindraient à nous pour assister au prochain match, si certains d'entre vous songent à cette orientation professionnelle...

McGonagall s'était invitée à la petite fête en soirée et, alors qu'ils s'étaient attendus à être envoyés au lit, elle les avait simplement félicités avec une joie très communicative. Après quelque temps, Hermione qui commençait à sentir les effets de la fatigue s'excusa auprès de ses amis et regagna sa chambre. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir, bien en vue sur son lit, des tissus de velours violets, très beaux, et très doux, constata-t-elle au toucher. Il y en avait quatre et... Ah, elle avait trouvé une petite note cachée sous l'oreiller :

 _À charge de revanche._

Oh Merlin, quatre... C'étaient des liens ! Rogue lui avait offert des liens ! Elle rougit, en partie de gêne, mais surtout d'une sorte d'excitation soudaine... Tout cela était très... concret. Oh heureusement qu'elle était montée la première, qu'auraient dit ses camarades ! Peut-être que cela l'amusait... Elle dissimula le mot dans un livre et s'assit, elle détendit alors les étoffes, qu'elle fit passer lentement sur ses poignets. C'était très agréable au toucher. Les avait-il achetées ? Elle était certaine que c'était cher. _À charge de revanche_ , à quoi pensait-il ? songea-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle ferma ses rideaux et s'isola, déshabillée, elle caressa sa peau des tissus avec lenteur, appréciant simplement le contact du velours sur sa peau frissonnante.

ooOOoo

"...cette potion requiert une attention durable, il vous faudra revenir trois fois, à vous de calculer le délai nécessaire entre chacune des étapes.  
\- En dehors des cours ?  
\- Oui Potter, en dehors des cours. Je pense que vous survivrez.

Harry sourit et hocha la tête, tandis que les autres soupiraient de découragement. Venir en potions n'était déjà pas d'un grand plaisir, alors s'infliger des séances supplémentaires... Hermione s'était déjà attelée à la préparation, consciente que plus elle tarderait, plus tard elle devrait venir. Les autres l'imitèrent rapidement et bientôt, la salle était fumante et baignait dans une atmosphère studieuse. Rogue ignora délibérément toute question concernant les calculs à effectuer, si bien qu'Hermione dût aider chacun de ses camarades. Elle perdit son avance et elle réalisa qu'elle devrait passer juste avant le couvre-feu, aux environs de vingt-deux heures le soir même.

\- Vous croyez qu'il a le droit de faire ça ? fit Ron qui avait les cheveux encore collés de sueur.  
\- Qu'il ait le droit ou non, peu lui importe, si tu veux mon avis, fit Harry.  
\- Neville doit aussi se rendre régulièrement à la serre pour ses cours de botanique, je pense que c'est courant en septième année, dit Hermione qui avait remarqué l'absence de leur ami au dîner.  
\- Si j'ai bien compris, on doit passer vers vingt-et-une heure trente ce soir, et demain matin tôt, résuma Harry.  
\- Charmant, l'odeur des grenouilles éviscérées avant le petit-déjeuner, grimaça Ron.

Ils achevèrent leur dîner sur cette note joyeuse et se rendirent en salle commune pour avancer dans leurs devoirs. Après une petite heure, un hibou vint piquer du bec contre la vitre et fondit sur eux après que Ginny l'eut ouverte.

\- C'est Hagrid, il a sa nouvelle baguette, il nous propose de venir voir, lut Harry.  
\- Maintenant ? demanda Hermione en jetant un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre : le temps venteux et humide n'était pas très encourageant.

Harry acquiesça et ils décidèrent d'y aller, les deux garçons ayant surtout envie de se changer les idées. Ils traversèrent le parc en tenant leurs robes et ils arrivèrent collants de bruine et Hermione les cheveux fous chez le garde chasse. Il leur prépara un thé chaud et dès qu'ils furent installés, il sortit une très grande baguette de son étui.

\- Poussière d'écaille de Dragon, quarante centimètres... Je l'ai reçue tout à l'heure ! Elle est spécialement faite pour moi, comme je suis un demi-géant...  
\- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des baguettes spécifiques... fit Hermione intriguée.  
\- Moi non plus, c'est grâce à Olympe...

Il leur parla de sa visite en France, sans jamais lâcher sa baguette dont le comportement commençait à inquiéter Hermione.

\- Ron, il faut qu'on y aille, il va être l'heure...  
\- L'heure ?

Harry lui expliqua et ils partirent, à reculons, vers le château pour continuer la préparation de leur potion. Hermione écouta la suite du récit de Hagrid, non sans fixer avec inquiétude l'extrémité de la baguette qui de temps en temps, jetait des étincelles multicolores.

\- Il faut s'y faire, elle ne réagit pas comme l'ancienne, dit Hagrid lorsque la baguette fit jaillir de l'eau de la cheminée.

Lorsqu'il voulut arrêter le sort, il ne fit que l'exagérer et un flot d'eau s'engouffra dans la cabane. Hermione bondit sur le banc, puis sur la table, et se joignit à Hagrid pour tenter d'annuler le sort.

\- Pourquoi ça ne marche pas !  
\- Elle est capricieuse, c'est tout ! répétait Hagrid en continuant d'agiter sa baguette.

L'eau arrivait maintenant aux genoux d'Hermione et au torse de Hagrid. Celui-ci, tout à coup, hurla en direction de sa baguette comme s'il s'adressait à un animal :

\- STOP !

Et comme par miracle, l'eau disparut. Hermione regardait la baguette les yeux ronds. Jamais elle n'en avait vu se comporter de cette façon, on aurait cru qu'elle était vivante.

\- On m'avait prévenu, je suis censé attendre une petite semaine, qu'elle se fasse à son maître...

Elle s'apprêtait à demander le nom de la personne qui l'avait fabriquée quand elle aperçut l'heure. Il était déjà presque vingt-deux heures. Elle sauta de la table et se précipita vers la sortie.

La bruine était de plus en plus épaisse dehors et elle n'avait pas pris le temps de sécher sa robe, elle entra dans la salle trempée et essoufflée, tenant ses affaires à bout de bras. Harry et Ron étaient encore là, ils se tournèrent vers elle et à leur expression soulagée, elle se douta qu'ils avaient craint son retard. Elle était en vérité pile à l'heure, après vérification. Rogue se tenait à son bureau et il ne leva même pas les yeux vers elle. Elle marcha jusqu'à son chaudron et s'appliqua à se concentrer autant que possible. Après cinq minutes, Ron et Harry partirent, la laissant seule avec Rogue.

Elle réalisa soudain : elle était seule avec lui. C'était la première fois depuis... Son coeur se mit à accélérer dans sa poitrine. Mais elle n'avait pas envie qu'il s'aperçoive de son trouble... Elle ne leva pas les yeux de son chaudron tandis qu'il s'approchait des potions de ses deux amis. Elle l'entendit pousser un long soupir et le vit faire quelques manipulations. Curieuse malgré tout, elle ne put se retenir de l'interroger :

\- Vous ne les laissez pas telles quelles ?

Il se tourna enfin vers elle. Elle ne cilla pas.

\- Si je faisais cela, nous risquerions un incendie ou pire dans les heures prochaines, je n'ai guère envie de mourir aussi misérablement, expliqua-t-il.  
\- Vous restez ici toute la nuit ? continua-t-elle.

Mais c'était idiot, évidemment qu'il devait rester surveiller l'état des potions.

\- Vous souhaitez peut-être me prêter compagnie ? demanda-t-il en s'installant contre une table les yeux rivés sur elle.  
\- Heu non c'est que...

C'est que quoi ? Oh pourquoi était-elle si nerveuse ce soir ?! Il haussa les sourcils et elle se remit à sa potion. Elle devrait en avoir pour une vingtaine de minutes normalement. Il l'observait faire de l'autre côté de la rangée adjacente, bras croisés et impassible. Elle craquait de temps en temps et lui lançait un regard, pour vérifier qu'il continuait de la regarder faire - c'était le cas - et c'était très oppressant. Elle avait combattu Voldemort mais ces yeux noirs qui ne manquaient aucun de ses gestes la mettaient deplus en plus mal à l'aise, c'était ridicule.

\- J'ai laissé quelque présent sur votre lit, hier, l'avez-vous vu ?

Elle se tourna brusquement, prise au dépourvu. On aurait cru qu'il était incertain, ou peut-être appréhensif ? Non, ce n'était pas du tout son genre pourtant...

\- Oui, je l'ai vu. Une chance que j'aie été la seule à le voir d'ailleurs, murmura-t-elle en se replongeant dans sa préparation.

Sa voix avait sonné à peine plus sèche qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Il se leva et s'assit à son bureau, à nouveau muet et stoïque. Elle parvint à achever la deuxième étape sans encombre et eut un soupir satisfait en constatant qu'a priori, tout allait bien. Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Je crois que j'ai fini.

Il hocha la tête et dit, comme si leur conversation n'avait pas été arrêtée pendant sa préparation :

\- Je ne voulais pas vous embarrasser, j'aurais dû préciser de le déposer d'une façon plus discrète.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, et puis j'aurais bien trouvé une explication... dit-elle avec le sourire.

Elle avait l'impression qu'il fallait désamorcer la tension.

\- Et merci, ce sont vraiment de très beaux liens, ajouta-t-elle en rosissant légèrement.  
\- Inutile de me remercier, j'ai perdu le pari.  
\- À charge de revanche... ? fit-elle taquine.

Elle le vit se détendre. Il se leva et, debout à l'extrémité de l'estrade, à un mètre d'elle, il lui adressa un regard perçant.

\- Le prochain match ?  
\- Victoire des Poufsouffle.  
\- Attendez-vous à perdre dans ce cas.  
\- Quand a-t-il lieu ?  
\- Dans un mois.  
\- Un mois ? répéta-t-elle sans parvenir à déguiser sa déception.

Il eut un sourire malicieux.

\- Impatiente, Miss Granger ? Typique... ajouta-t-il.

Elle frémit et réalisa qu'elle respirait de plus en plus fortement. Du calme Hermione, du calme. Sors d'ici. Ou saute-lui dessus. Non, sors d'ici !

\- Je pourrai vous apprendre, la patience, continua-t-il d'une voix lente.

Il posa sa main sur le bureau et elle suivit son geste en déglutissant. En avait-il envie autant qu'elle ? Elle était en ébullition. Qu'est-ce qui la retenait de sauter le pas et de l'embrasser exactement ? Elle détailla sa cape noire, chacun de ces boutons.

\- Je tiendrai bon d'ici là, n'ayez crainte. J'ai de l'imagination, fit-elle en s'installant à son tour contre une table.

Il l'observa un instant, ses yeux brillant presque à la lueur des flammes.

\- J'en suis certain, répondit-il enfin.

Oh Merlin elle fondait sur place. C'était incroyablement dur de résister à l'appel de son corps... Elle désirait tellement, ne serait-ce que le toucher... Il dût voir ses yeux parcourir une nouvelle fois sa silhouette puisqu'il eut un sourire en coin et demanda d'une voix basse :

\- Il vous faut quelques images en réserve, Miss ? De quoi rendre votre nuit plus... stimulante ?

Oh il savait parfaitement qu'elle se caresserait dès son retour, évidemment, elle ne le nierait pas.

\- Fait-on jeu égal, professeur ? Comment vous occuperez-vous, seul dans cette salle... ?  
\- Je suis bien mieux armé en termes de patience.  
\- Oh vraiment ?

Elle déboutonna lentement sa cape et laissa apparaître ses jambes nues, croisées, ainsi que son décolleté. Qui croyait-il tromper ?

\- Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor.

Elle éclata de rire, c'était tellement saugrenu.

\- Pour quelle raison ?  
\- Tentative éhontée de séduction d'un professeur.  
\- Je suppose, en effet. Ou peut-être fait-il simplement chaud ? Tous ces chaudrons... fit-elle d'un ton faussement innocent.

Il plissa les yeux et descendit de son estrade ; il n'était plus qu'à un pas, un seul petit pas... Elle déglutit. Ce n'était pas encore temps de... Mais un pas... ce n'était rien... tout son corps le réclamait.

\- Dix points en moins pour Serpentard, fit-elle dans un souffle.

Ce fut à son tour d'esquisser un sourire, signe de son amusement sincère.

\- Vous n'avez pas ce privilège. Et pour quel motif je vous prie ?  
\- Tentative éhontée d'intimidation d'une étudiante.  
\- Je vous intimide ?

Elle savait pertinemment qu'il voulait l'entendre lui dire. Mais elle-même adorait l'avouer.

\- Vous me troublez.  
\- Qui eût cru... ? fit-il d'un ton partagé entre ironie et étonnement réel.

Il n'avait pas tort, tout cela était complètement aberrant. Son moi plus jeune n'en reviendrait certainement pas. Son moi présent brûlait de désir.

\- Le couvre-feu, Miss, vous devriez partir."

Effectivement, il se faisait tard. et il valait mieux qu'elle s'en aille avant de craquer définitivement. Elle lui adressa un sourire en guise d'au-revoir et s'extirpa de cette salle beaucoup trop étouffante. Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle allait faire à présent.

* * *

 **Et voilà, je souhaitais au départ un chapitre plus long, mais je m'égarais. Il se peut que j'aie du retard la semaine prochaine, je n'ai plus assez d'avance, je m'excuse !**


End file.
